


Хорошо быть кэпом

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Хорошо быть кэпом

Ноябрьский день не догорел — дотлел сырым угольком, додымил туманом и канул в Лету. Вечер же, освещенный кругом старинной настольной лампы с зеленым абажуром, оказался долог, темен и тревожен, словно переправа на Хароновой лодке. 

Кэп одной из фандомных команд закончила ужинать, заварила в большой кружке с котиком чай с мятой и ромашкой и включила ноутбук. 

В последние несколько лет это уже вошло у нее в привычку — приходить с работы, ужинать и включать ноут, чтобы проверить, что нового принесли в сообщество участники команды. Да, фандомные битвы проходили только два раза в год — но поток работы в соо не иссякал. Кэп терпеть не могла всяческие спешки и дедлайны и связанные с ними неприятности: опечатки, потерянные работы, пропущенные из-за сбоев интернета выкладки, а потому всех своих сокомандников держала в ежовых рукавицах дисциплины. 

В сообществе было пусто — ни одной готовой работы, ни одного, даже самого сырого текстика, ни одной криворукосклеенной картинки, ни одного корявого клипа, свалянного на коленке. 

— Эгегегей, ребятушки, — пробормотала кэп. — А вот о таком мы с вами не договаривались. 

Она отхлебнула чая с мятой и ромашкой — но заветный отвар почему-то не успокоил, а только подхлестнул раздражение:

— Ну, вы даете, ребята! Видела-видела, но такого еще не попадалось. Ладно, будем работать. 

Кэп отмотала в начало — туда, где под первым постом царил радостный ажиотаж жаждущих, мечтающих и увлеченных.

— И куда вы все подевались? Дикая Охота вас всех переловила и перетоптала, что ли? — задалась риторическим вопросом кэп и принялась действовать. 

Первый умыл ушел автору, который комментариев двадцать разорялся о том, как горит по канону и жаждет зажечь от него остальных. Ответ пришел тут же. «Завал на работе, — коротко ответил автор. — Даже не знаю, что и когда смогу написать». 

— Забавненько, — пробормотала кэп.

«Где арт, черновик к которому мы так долго обсуждали в чатике?» — второй умыл уплыл художнику. 

«Ой, знаешь, что-то мне разонравилось, криво, косо… Я лучше что-нибудь другое нарисую. Потом», — лаконично отозвался артер. 

«Где клипы?» — и третий умыл улетел бороздить бескрайние просторы интернет-пространства. 

«У меня неписец… или неклеец… Или как это у нас, виддеров, называется?» — тут же отозвался клипмейкер, который, судя по всему, тусил неподалеку. 

Кэп хотела было написать что-нибудь этакое, заковыристое, но передумала: ваять ругательный пост в сообщество было как-то совсем по-бабски, а ругаться с каждым членом команды отдельно — утомительно. 

— Что ж, — подытожила кэп, одним плавным движением опрокидывая остатки чая в рот, — придется опять все брать в свои руки.

Коробка с нужными ингредиентами стояла на нижней полке в шкафу. От летней игры еще осталось несколько заготовок — и кэп собиралась ими воспользоваться.

Первой на свет была извлечена небольшая тряпичная куколка. В правую руку куклы кэп воткнула воробьиное перо, а на голову повязала ленту. Летом они с автором пересекались на книжной ярмарке — и кэпу удалось незаметно стащить одну из лент для волос, которыми пользовалась райтер. 

Положив куклу в центр пентаграммы, кэп стала водить над ней специальной похоронной свечкой, освященной на Пасху в одном из местных храмов.

— Слово к слову лепится, слово словом метится, — бормотала кэп, — слово словом ладится, тексты закрываются. Огонь горит, дым дымит, автор пишет, не ест, не спит, свет ему не мил, пока тысячи слов в день не родил. 

За десятки тысяч километров, в глухой деревушке, библиотекарь Алевтина закрыла изнутри двери дома культуры, в котором работала, достала любимый блокнот и принялась писать фик, хотя еще три минуты назад у нее не было ни идеи, ни сюжета, а думала она только о том, что надо бы к Рождеству зарезать хряка — наверняка приедет в гости сестра с многочисленным потомством — и выгнать Сашу — потому что он только пьянствовал, но не помогал по хозяйству. 

Тем временем кэп достала из своей коробки котелок. Через пять минут в емкости уже закипала святая вода, слитая в девяти храмах, в ней плавали глаз ящерицы, хвост крысы, ухо дохлого кота, листочки дуба и много других компонентов. Последними в котелок полетели волосы артера. Пару лет назад кэп обманом уговорила артера обменяться локонами — естественно, кэп отправила не свои волосы, а вот чужие получила. 

Посыпав варево пеплом сгоревшего дома, кэп зашептала над котелком:

— Глаза открываются, идеи появляются, руки слушаются, картины пишутся, арты делаются, коллажи лепятся. Пока три произведения не нарисуешь, глаз не сомкнешь, воды не хлебнешь, слова ни с кем не вымолвишь.

На другом конце мира дизайнер Мирра открыла глаза. Часы показывали начало первого ночи. Сначала Мирра не поняла, что ее разбудило. Потом почувствовала, что правую руку странно дергает и она чешется. Прежде чем остатки сна рассеялись, давая возможность мыслить логично, Мирра уже сидела за столом и рисовала. 

С виддерами у кэпа всегда были проблемы. Хитрые, держащиеся в стороне, не идущие на личный контакт и мало о себе выдающие информации клипмейкеры относились к категории ни украсть, ни покараулить. Но без виддеров ФБ было не ФБ. 

Кэп достала зеркало, поставила его у окна так, чтобы оно отражало небо, и зашептала прямо в черную гладь:

— Луна-сестрица, талая водица, найди человека, мне нужного, загони его в жизнь сутужную, чтобы мысли его не мыслились, чтобы клипы его клеились. 

На роскошном курорте Египта (первая линия, пять звезд, все включено) Светка сделала глоток безалкогольного коктейля — подавилась. 

— Эй, ты чего? — подскочила к ней ее подруга. 

Но Светка могла только кашлять и тыкать пальцем куда-то ей за спину.

— Да что там? Ты подавилась, что ли? Говори же!

Светка прокашлялась и спросила сиплым голосом: 

— Ты ничего не видишь?

Маринка внимательно огляделась по сторонами и отрицательно покачала головой:

— Ты хоть скажи, что искать?

— Ничего, — махнула рукой Светка, которая прямо перед собой видела огромную, в полнеба луну, сквозь которую проступали солнце, бассейн и отдыхающие. — Напекло голову, пойду полежу. 

— Ладно, — сказала Маринка. — Тебя проводить?

— Нет, сама справлюсь. 

Оказавшись в номере, Светка не полезла в душ и в постель, а села за рабочий планшет. Пришедшая в голову идея клипа оттеснила и страх, и удивление. 

А тем временем кэп прибралась, сложила неиспользованные вещи назад в коробку, а саму коробку поставила в шкаф, на прежнее место. Сладко зевнула и пошла в спальню. Работа на сегодня была выполнена — можно было и отоспаться. Судя по всему, завтра жизнь в соо закипит, будет уже не до отдыха. Фандомная битва грянет во всю мощь!


End file.
